


Room Service

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-06-09
Updated: 2001-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-15 20:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14797460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: One Motel Room





	Room Service

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Room Service 

Romance/Drama 

Toby/Ginger 

One Motel Room 

Rated PG 13 

Heidi 

Room Service/May Challenge Fiction

By Heidi   
May 2001 

Disclaimers-These are not my characters and I am making no money off of them  
Ratings Stuff-R, 2 characters stuck in a hotel room with one bed. 

Special Note-Feel free to write a companion piece to this one involving the 3  
other staff members 30 miles away. The last paragraph explains this. Enjoy my  
friends.

  


"This is just so happening to me." Ginger said with a grimace. 

"Excuse me?" Toby asked, looking up from his laptop. 

"It's just that a freak snowstorm in April would just have to happen while I  
am driving." Ginger said concentrating on the disappearing pavement in front of  
her car. 

"You call this driving?" Toby asked with a smile. 

"I am driving the best I can in a blizzard." Ginger shot back at her boss. 

Toby was going to make a smart ass comment when Ginger made a sharp turn and  
headed the car down a icy, snow packed off ramp very slowly. 

"What are you doing?" Toby asked. 

"I am finding a motel for the night. It is too hard to keep driving." Ginger  
said. 

"Fine." Toby said and went back to typing on his laptop. 

Ginger pulled the car into the motel parking lot and parked the car. Toby  
looked up when she turned off the engine. 

"I am gonna go in and get us some rooms." Ginger said. 

"OK, but be careful. It looks slick out there." Toby said.

Ginger made her way through the snow packed parking lot to the front desk. 

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked. 

"I'd like to get two rooms for tonight." Ginger said. 

"I'm sorry. All we have left is one room and that's the honeymoon sweet." the  
receptionist replied. 

"Are there any other hotels around here?" Ginger asked. 

"Yeah, but we are the only one with any rooms left." the receptionist informed  
her. 

"Fine, we'll take the room." Ginger said. 

Ginger again braved the elements and went back to the car. She found Toby still  
typing away on his laptop. 

"Hey. I was able to get us a room." Ginger said. 

"Did you say room, as in one room?" Toby asked in feigned mild shock and a  
smile covered his face. 

"Yes, they only had one room left and every other hotel is booked, so deal  
with it." Ginger said, not wanting to play this game with her boss. 

"Fine, let's go." Toby said shutting his laptop. 

They made it slowly to the room. Ginger unlocked the door and let it swing  
open. They both couldn't believe their eyes. The room looked like something  
out of a bad porno movie. A mirrored ceiling over the bed, red shag carpeting,  
and fringe covering almost everything. 

"It's better than sleeping in the car or staying on the road." Ginger said. 

"I guess." Toby said heading toward a table to get back to work.

Ginger picked up her backpack and headed into the bathroom. A long hot bath got  
rid of the chills and warmed her up considerably. After the bath, she slipped  
into the jeans and sweatshirt from her bag. She had learned to be prepared for  
anything. When she came out of the bathroom, Toby was still typing away on his  
laptop. 

"I'm gonna try to call Donna and see if they made it ok." Ginger said. 

"I should probably call Leo and CJ and let them know where everyone is  
tonight." Toby said. 

Ginger dialed Donna's cell phone and was able to get in touch with her. After  
talking and laughing for a few minutes, Ginger hung up the phone and turned to  
her boss. 

"Well, where are they?" Toby asked. 

"Sam, Josh, and Donna are at a motel about 30 miles from here. They decided  
to stop when the road disappeared." Ginger explained. 

"What were you laughing about with Donna?" Toby asked. 

"I guess that their hotel only had one room too and they were arguing over who  
got the bed and Donna said that they could all share it." Ginger said. 

"That's all we need. The deputy chief of staff, the deputy communications  
director, and an assistant in one room sharing a bed." Toby said rubbing his  
forehead. 

"Donna was only kidding." Ginger said with a smile. 

Toby went back to typing and Ginger grabbed a book she was reading out of her  
backpack. 

Twenty minutes late, Ginger had had it. Toby was throwing the ball back and  
fourth, back and fourth. She was ready to scream. She hopped off the bed and  
waited for the right opportunity and seized it when it came. Toby threw the  
ball and Ginger caught it. Toby looked up to see her holding the pink ball in  
her hands. 

"Give it to me." Toby commanded. 

"No." Ginger said. 

"What?" Toby asked. 

"If you want it, come and get it." Ginger said with a teasing smile on her  
face. 

"This isn't funny. Give it to me." Toby said. 

"Come and get it." Ginger said again and held it out to him. 

When Toby went to reach for it, Ginger pulled it back in and held it close.   
When Toby made a move toward her, she tried running across the room, but ended  
up tripping over the computer cord. Toby grabbed her arm to prevent the fall  
and landed them both on the bed. He was laying quite comfortably on top of his  
assistant. 

Ginger couldn't believe it. Her boss was laying on top of her and then she  
decided to make her move. She put her hands around his neck and kissed him.   
Ginger was very surprised when Toby deepened the kiss and slid a hand under her  
shirt. They both knew what was happening and read the unconditional approval in  
each other's eyes. 

Both parties lay in bed not facing each other. They both needed time to process  
what had happened and how their relationship would be different from now on.

In a hotel 30 miles away, 3 other happy, sated staff members were all sharing  
one bed and dealing with how their relationships had changed and where to go  
from here.

  


End file.
